1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tilt control system for the body of a rail vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a known tilt control system of this type, as disclosed in DE 37 27 768 C1, a gyroscope for the detection of the rotational speed of the vehicle body and a speed sensor are provided, in addition to a lateral acceleration sensor, to generate a control signal for the curve-dependent tilt of the body of a rail vehicle. The output signals of the lateral acceleration sensor and the angle of rotation sensor are fed to identical electrical low-pass filters with a low cutoff frequency in order to remove primary signals with superimposed parasitic oscillation from the output signals. The filtered, rotation angle-dependent output signal of the gyroscope is multiplied by a signal derived from vehicle speed and acceleration due to gravity. Together with the filtered signal of the lateral acceleration sensor, the signals are fed to a tilt control device used for tilting the vehicle body, in dependence on the input values, about its longitudinal axis, relative to a running gear or bogie assembly supporting the vehicle body. The low-pass filters have a cutoff frequency of 2 Hz. The low cutoff frequency results in an undesirable electrical time delay of the output signal. In order to compensate for this disadvantage, which would delay the tilting action of the vehicle body with adverse results for ride comfort, the output signal is filtered by the low-pass filter and, as such, determines the tilt of the vehicle body and is joined by a correction signal. The correction signal results from multiple multiplication and addition, which is calculated from the rotational speed of the vehicle body about its vertical axis and from its speed of travel. This involves much technical effort and an increased possibility of errors. In addition, the cutoff frequency of the low-pass filters is high compared to the rate of increase of the lateral acceleration.